


The Allen Ginsberg Reading I Attended When I Was 7: A Review

by S_L_Martin



Series: Memoir [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Martin/pseuds/S_L_Martin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in literary history</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allen Ginsberg Reading I Attended When I Was 7: A Review

Allen Ginsberg and some other guys sat in chairs in a semi-circle on the stage.

They had to stop in the middle of the reading so one of the guys could walk off the stage and go to the bathroom. Everyone laughed.

The reading was long and boring but in the middle someone brought a plate of cookies and a cup of orange juice.


End file.
